This invention is directed to an apparatus which increases security and, more particularly, to a simulated dead bolt lock.
In reaction to a steady increase in the number of burglaries, the public has sought devices which will afford greater security for their homes and businesses. One of the most well-recognized high security devices has been the dead bolt lock. However, the dead bolt lock has become rather expensive. It is also fairly sophisticated in its design and construction, which makes it difficult to install, usually requiring special skills. Therefore, a person who seeks to obtain the additional security afforded by a dead bolt lock has an initial expense of purchasing the lock, plus the expense of having it installed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security device that is easily mass manufactured at a low unit cost that simulates the appearance of an actual dead bolt lock so as to deter burglars and vandals from breaking into homes and businesses.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simulated dead bolt lock that is easy to install, and that is difficult to remove once installed.